Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus capable of performing wireless communication.
Description of the Related Art
A portable terminal such as a smartphone, a tablet personal computer (PC) has a wireless communication function. The wireless communication function may be used, for example, to transmit a picture or an electronic document stored in the portable terminal to a printer using wireless communication to print the transmitted picture or electronic document using the printer.
In order for the portable terminal to perform wireless communication with an external apparatus such as a printer or the like, the portable terminal may connect to an access point and establish a wireless communication. As a method of establishing the wireless communication, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-157736 discloses a handover procedure using near field communication (NFC). In the handover procedure, connection information necessary to perform wireless communication is acquired using short range communication such as NFC or the like, and wireless communication is established based on the acquired connection information. The handover makes it possible for user to easily establish wireless communication between a portable terminal and an external apparatus such as a printer simply by bringing the portable terminal to a position close to the external apparatus (or by bring the portable terminal into touch with the external apparatus).
A portable terminal such as a smartphone, a tablet personal computer (PC) has a Wi-Fi (Wireless Fidelity) setup capability such that wireless communication using Wi-Fi is set to be enabled or disabled. To enable the wireless communication, a user sets the Wi-Fi to an active state (ON setting). When wireless communication is not performed, for example, in a situation in which a user goes out, a user may set the Wi-F to an inactive state (OFF setting), which allows it to reduce electric power consumption.
Note that in the portable terminal, the Wi-Fi is not always in the active state, but there is a possibility that Wi-Fi is set in the inactive state. When the Wi-Fi is in the inactive state, even if a user brings the portable terminal to a position close to an external apparatus such as a printing apparatus to perform a handover, wireless communication between the portable terminal and the external apparatus is not established because the Wi-Fi is disabled. Even if the user notices that the Wi-Fi is in the inactive state, the user needs to perform a troublesome manual operation to change the Wi-Fi to the active state.